Omnitrix1: origins
by Omnitrix1
Summary: This story tells how I got my Omnitrix. Sequel will come when I feel like making it. Summer is getting boring for me, but when I find the Omnitrix, my world gets turned upside down.
1. The Omnitrix

Omnitrix1: origins

Chapter 1: The Omnitrix

Discliamer: I don't own any legal rights to Ben 10, and this story is pure fiction, nothing else.

Me: Hello everyone out there in . This is Omnitrix1. I'm an author like everyone else that's a member of , I'm even working on a series called Ben 10: Alien Force Universal, but at the end of every one of my reviews or PMs, I always say I have an Omnitrix (I know I say I have stupid assisstant too, but this story isn't about Tonto.) Most authors may be wondering how I got my Omnitrix, well wonder no more, because I, Omnitrix1, am going to tell you all how I got my Omnitrix.

(scene changes to an elementary school, and a bell rings)

(i walk out front door, i have blond hair, i'm wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sandels)

Narrater(me:) I was ten years old at the time, and I was just going home for summer vaction (notice anything farmiliar?) Now I'm going out for ice cream, so I'm going to let the story tell itself for awhile, so please enjoy.

Me(looking at normal watch on my right wrist:) Where is he? He should have been here an hour ago.

?: Hey, dude!

(i look behind me to see an asian kid)

Me: Noah, where have you been? You were suppose to be here an hour ago!

Noah(looking confused:) What are you talking about? We just got out of school.

Me: I was trying to be dramatic, and you ruined my moment. (fake sobing) I hope you're happy.

Noah: Um, dude maybe we should go home.

Me: Fine, ruin my moment again.

(me and Noah get on our bus, and the bus drives off)

Me: This summer vacation is going to be awesome. Three months of nothing but video games, video games, and more video games.

Noah(nervously:) Um, yeah about our summer video game fest...

Me: What, you lost your video game controller? Don't worry, I got a spare.

Noah: No, I haven't lost my controller, it's because-

Me: Than what, you lost your memory card?

Noah(angrily:) No, my family's going on vacation!

Me: WHAT?! Your parents can't do that! What about our summer video game fest?

Noah: My parents say it'll be good to get out of the house for awhile. Plus, they said it'll help me make more friends.

Me: Well, at least we can have our video game fest when you get back.

Noah: Um, yeah, you see, we're going to be gone the whole summer.

Me: You're kidding. Please tell me your kidding.

Noah: I wish I was. I even tried to convince my parents to shorten our vacation to a month, but no such luck. Sorry dude, but we can still have our video game fest next summer.

Me(sad:) Yeah, I guess so.

(bus drops me off at my house and i go inside with a sad face)

_Later that same day..._

(i look up at night sky while sitting in front of my house)

Me: Great. Perfect. Wonderful. Noah's going on vacation, leaving me with no one to play video games with. This is going to be the worst vacation ever.

(i look up at sky and see shooting star)

Me: Hey, a shooting star. (i close my eyes) I wish this summer would be the best summer ever.

(i look up at shooting star that's coming right at me)

Me: Oh, dang.

(shooting star lands in front yard)

Me: What the heck?! (i run up to shooting star which actually a pod) Wow, cool.

(pod opens up revealing the Omnitrix. first series not alien force)

Me(confused:) A watch? But why would a watch be in outer space?

(i reach out to grab Omnitrix and it jumps on to my left wrist)

Me(worried:) Hey, what gives?! **GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!**

real world...

Me: Well, there's chapter 1. If any one want me to write chapter 2, you're going to have to wait awhile, I'm going to make some calls.


	2. My First Transformation

Omnitrix1: Origins

Chapter 2: My First Transformation

Me: Hello everyone out there in fanfiction reading land. This is Omnitrix1 in the house. I know I haven't updated my stories for awhile, and I still haven't made those calls, and by I, I mean Tonto. But I don't want any of my fans becoming dissapointed, so I'm holding the calls for the next chapter. First though, before I start telling you the story, I just want to give a few thank you's. First, I want to thank DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord for favoriting this story before everyone else, and I can't wait for chapter 14 of "The Night I Became Ben 10." Secondly, I want to thank Maxwell Gray for reviewing one of my stories before anyone else (i'm not counting the review for one freaky experiance because that was posted by my dad before he even read the story.) Finally, I want to thank KryspaceT for dedicating the 3rd chapter of "Garfield and Ben 10" to me. Now that I'm done with the thank you's, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tonto: WAIT! Am I going to be in this story?

Me: No Tonto! You appear in the sequels.

Tonto: Oh crap. I wanted to show off my mad dance skills. (Tonto starts dancing, horribly)

(i start to slowly walk away)

Me: Um... Let's get this story started before Tonto here does the splits

(scene changes to my front yard at night, and i'm struggling to get the Omnitrix off of my wrist)

Me: **GET OFF OF ME! **Why won't this thing come off?!

(i'm still struggling to get the Omnitrix off of my wrist, and I accidentally hit the button)

Me: Uh-oh. What did I do?

(i look at the Omnitrix to see a silhouette of me)

Me: Okay, what the heck is going on, and why is this thing showing a sillhouette of me? (i look at the watch a little more)Hmm... I wonder.

(i put my finger on the dial and press down, making a green flash surround my body)

Narrator(me:) Hi there everyone. I bet you all are wondering why I'm narrating right now. Well, we're about to come to a spot where the details can't be told by the parenthesies, but must be told with a normal writing style, not like a play. Once I pressed down on the faceplate, I was envelpoed by a green light which surrounded my entire body. Once the green flash disapeared, I felt myself all over. I didn't feel right. I looked at myself, and saw I wasn't wearing the same clothes. I was wearing a black shirt with gray gloves, I had a gray belt with the symbol of the watch on it, and had black pants with with gray boots. My face looked the same though, except for some key differances. My hair was light blue, I had snow white skin, and my eyes were now red, I also was freezing cold. Well, I guess all of you are pretty bored of hearing me talk by now.

Tonto: I know I am.

Narrator(me:) Shut up Tonto. So now I'm going to go order pizza, while all of you read this story.

(the story continues)

Me(freezing:) H-h-h-hey, wh-wh-wh-what's g-g-going on? Wh-wh-wh-why am s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold?

(i look at my wrist and see the Omnitix isn't there)

Me(freezing:) H-h-h-hey, wh-wh-where's the w-w-w-watch?

(i look around for the Omnitrix then my nose twitches)

Me(freezing:) Oh n-n-no! I-I-I'm g-g-oing to s-s-sneeze! AH CHOOO!

(i start to itch my nose and notice the grass is covered in snow)

Me(freezing:) W-w-w-wow, h-h-how'd the g-g-grass g-g-g-g-get c-c-c-covered in s-s-s-s-snow? (i look at my hands) D-d-d-did I d-d-d-do th-th-that? (i start to think) I w-w-wonder.

(i point my hands towards a tree across the street and focus)

(blue beams come out of my hands and freeze the tree)

Me: Wow, that's cool. (i start to realize something) Hey, I'm not cold anymore!

(i do a victory dance and I see the symbol of the Omnitrix on my belt)

Me: Hey, this is that watch! (i squint my eyes looking at the watch) But how did this watch get from my wrist to my waist? (i look at my hands) Did it turn me into this thing?

(i look at the symbol of the Omnitrix and start to fiddle with it)

Me: I wonder how I can become normal again. (i fiddle with the symbol of the Omnitrix for a few minutes) Oh I give up! How do I become me again?!

(i then hear a beeping and look at the symbol of the Omnitrix which is blinking red and beeping)

(a red flash surrounds me and turns me back to myself)

Me(excited:) Hey, I'm me again! (i look at the Omnitrix which is now red)

Me: That's odd. How come this thing's red? *yawn* Oh, well. I guess I have to find out tomorrow

(i go inside my house to go to bed)

In the real world...

Me: Well, that was chapter 2 everyone. I still need to make a few calls, but hopefully they'll be made before chapter 3 is up. Now before I wrap up this chapter, I have a few things to say first. First of all, I will be starting out with 10 aliens like Ben Tennyson, but none of my first aliens will be Ben's aliens. They will either be OC aliens or aliens I borrowed from other authors (that's what the calls are for.) Secondly, if any body wants to use any my OC aliens, you have to have my OK first. Finally, I never thought of a name for the ice guy I turned into in this chapter, so if any one can think of a name, I'll gladly use it.

Please read and review.

P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter stinks. I promise it will get better.


	3. Having Fun with the Omnitrix

Omnitrix1: origins

Chapter 3: Having Fun with the Omnitrix

Me: Hello everyone in fanfiction reading land. This is Omnitrix1. Sorry for not updating a lot of my stories, it's just that every time I start writing a chapter for one of my stories, or try writing a new story, I start to get sidetracked untill I finally just give-up and erase every thing that I've written. So this time, I'm making sure I don't get distracted, and that I get all of my work done. So I've finally gotten around to writing chapter 3 to this story, and thankfully to make sure I don't have any more distractions, I locked Tonto out. Now before I start telling you some more about my origins, I just want to say a few things. First of all since no one ever PMed me any names for the ice guy I turned into in the last chapter, I've decided to call him Permafrost. Secondly, just to let everyone know, I will do requests from any authors that want me to do specific stories, but I will only do crossover requests, okay? And finally, I've found this greenish-blueish sock, and will whoever owns it please come get it, because I'm throwing it away. Well, now that that is over and done with, ON WITH THE SHOW!

(scene changes to kitchen table, and I'm eating cereal while looking at the Omnitrix)

Me: I just don't get it. How come this thing won't come off? And why did this thing jump on to my wrist, I mean watches can't just jump on to wrists. (i then take a bite of some cereal and continue to look at the Omnitrix) This doesn't make any sense.

Mom: Oh honey?

Me: Yes Mom?

Mom: We're out of milk. Could you ride your bike over to Lynns and get some more?

(i look at the Omnitrix for a minute before answering)

Me: Okay Mom.

(i finish eating my cereal and go out to the garage)

Me: Okay, let's see what's going on in here. (i pull out a remote and hit a button which opens up the garage door)

(i look inside the garage and i can't beleave what i'm seeing)

Me: SOME ONE STOLE MY BIKE?! How is that even possible? There's no doors that leed to the garage, except the one in my house! Now how will I get to Lynns? ( i then look at the Omnitrix on my left wrist) Hmm... I wonder.

(i start to fiddle with the faceplate of the Omnitrix)

Me: If this thing could actually transform me into that ice guy, I wonder what else it can do. (i continue to fiddle with the faceplate of the Omnitrix and i'm becoming a little angry) Come on! How come this thing isn't working? It worked last night.

(i start to look at the Omnitrix untill i see the button on the front)

Me: I wonder. (i hit the button and the disc pops up) So that's how the disc pops up. (i look at the Omnitrix and become confused) What the heck?

Narrator(me:) Hello everyone. It's me again. We have come to another one of those moments where I must explain the story with a normal writing style. When I looked at the silhouette, I realized this wasn't the same silhouette from last night. The silhouette looked kind of similiar to ridges of a diamond mine, he even had lines coming out of him that looked like diamonds. Well that kind of explains what I saw, so I'm going to take a nap, while all of you read the rest of this chapter.

(the story continues)

Me: This doesn't look like the silhouette from last night. Oh, well. I guess I have to make do with what I have. So, how do I turn into this thing? (i start to think back to last night) Now I remember, I have to press the disc back down in order to turn into the creature. Now before I transform, do I have my wallet? (i reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet) Check. Do I have money in my wallet? (i open up my wallet to see dollar bills) Check. All right, let's see what this guy can do. (i slam down on my wrist and a green flash surrounds my body and then disappears)

(i look at myself and realize i've turned into crystal creature I look like Chromastone, except instead of having my main body being purple, it's blue, and instead of having pink hands with pink crystals, I have green hands with green crystals)

Me: Wow. This guy feels kind of heavy, but can he get me over to Lynns and back fast? (i look at the bottoms of my feet and see that i have a set of wheels at the bottoms of my feet) Okay. Well, I guess this guy will have to do. Still got my wallet? (i look in my hands and my wallet is still there) All right. Well let's see what you can do.

(i try running to the end of the drive way and see that i glide there instead, very quickly glided there)

Me: Wow, this guy can move. All right, let's see if we can get to Lynns and back. (i run down the street, then i turn right running down another street, then i turn left running down a short street, i then make a right turn, running down a long road that leads to the highway untill i finally stop right where the highway is) Well, that was close. I almost ran right into the highway. That would have been suicidal. ( i look towards where the cars are driving and see nothing) Okay, it's safe to go out.

(i run in the direction where the cars weren't coming from, make a right turn at an intersection, and go to Lynns' front door)

(i walk into the store and the guy at the counter becomes shocked seeing a crystal creature walk into the store. i go to the freezer that has the milk, get a gallon of 2%, and go to the counter to pay for the milk)

Me: I just want to buy this milk. How much?

Guy at counter: Uh... About 2 dollars.

(i put 2 dollars on the counter then i take the milk and walk out)

Guy at counter: I gotta lay off the beer.

(i run down the highway untill i get to the edge of the long road, then i take the same route that i took to get to the highway all the way back to the edge of my driveway)

Me: Okay, that takes care of the milk, but how do I turn back this time? (i then hear a beeping and i look at my chest and the symbol of the Omnitrix is flashing red and beeping)

(a red flash surrounds me and i turn back to my human form)

Me: Hey. It happened again, just like last night. (i look at the Omnitrix which is now red) This thing must have a time limit. But why does this thing turn red once I turn back? (i start to think) That's it! When I transform myself into one of those creatures, this thing must use all of its energy to transform me, and once this thing turns me back it must regain the energy that it lost. So when this thing is red, that means that this thing is recharging, and when this thing is green that means this thing can work again. (i look at the Omnitrix a little more) So if this thing can turn me into differant creatures, and each one has unique powers, then I think this is going to be the best summer ever.

_**meanwhile in outer space...**_

Robotic Lt.: Master, we have discovered something that could be of use to you.

Vilgax(in a healing tube:) What could you possibly think would be important to me?

Robotic Lt.: It concerns the Omnitrix.

Vigax: WHAT?! Proceed.

Robotic Lt.: It appears that the Omnitrix had landed on the planet below. Scanners say that the planet is known only as earth.

Vilgax: Send some drones down to earth to retrieve the Omnitrix.

Robotic Lt.: Actually, it appears that some one has found the Omnitrix.

Vilgax: WHAT?!

Robotic Lt.: Actually, the bad news doesn't end there. It also appears that whoever is wearing the Omnitrix, has activated it, twice. So it appears that whoever is wearing the Omnitrix knows how to use it, which makes that person a potential threat.

Vilgax: Hmm... (Vilgax starts to think) Send some drones down to Earth to find the Omnitrix-wielder. I want to see the one that dares stand between me and my destiny.

real world...

Me: Well, there was chapter 3 to this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. (i then hear a knocking at the door)

Tonto: Hey Omni, the door is stuck, could you let me in?

Me: Uh... I'm sorry Tonto. I can't hear you. I'm listening to my iPod.

Tonto: I said could you let me in?

Me: What?

Tonto: Oh, never mind. I'll find another way in. (Tonto walks away)

Me: Well at least he went away. Any ways, chapter 4 will come soon, and I will make those calls by the time chapter 4 is up. No one can stop me from making those calls, not even you Santa Claus!

Please read and review.


	4. Reviews and Sneek Peeks

Omnitrix1: origins

Chapter 4: A review of the story, and a preview for the Future.

Me: Hey everyone. Omnitrix1 here.

Tonto: And his awesome and very sexy assistant, Tonto.

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TONTO?! I told you to go get milk from the store.

Tonto: Yeah, and you only say that when you're trying to get rid of me. You never like the milk from stores.

Me(thinking:) _Crap! He caught on. Time for Plan B._

Me: Hey Tonto look. It's the ice cream man!

Tonto: WHAT?! (Tonto then runs through the wall making a Tonto shaped hole)

Me: Well, now that he's gone, back to the story. It's time for the review chapter. Why am I posting this you ask? Well, I plan on creating more stories soon, and it's kind of hard, to get all of those ideas cramed into my head, so I'm doing this review chapter to break the ice. Now before I tell you what has happened so far in the story, I want to tell you what these stories are called, what's going to happen in them, and what categories they're in.

1. Welcoming a Hero, a Lilo & Stitch fanfic

This story features one of my OCs. Alex Storm and his family decide to take a vacation in Hawaii, but what happens when Alex meets Lilo & Stitch? Nothing but pure chaos. Features OCs of me and my friend.

2. The Heroes of Time, a Ben 10, Legend of Zelda fanfic

A week has passed since Ben had defeated Eon, and it looks like he's going to have a normal life. That is, untill a strange man named Ganondorf robs something froma museum. A Ben 10 and Legend of Zelda OOT crossover. It's better then it sounds.

3. Ben 10 Alien Spoof, a Ben 10, Simpsons fanfic

It's basically a spoof of the Alien X episode, with Simpsons characters playing the rolls. When the evil bounty hunter Nelson kidnaps the princess of the Incursions, it's up to Bart, Lisa, and Millhouse to save her, before Earth is destroyed.

4. Welcome to the Warehouse, a Ben 10, Warehouse 13 fanfic

When Artie starts picking up some strange alien activity in the small town of Bellwood, he send Pete and Myka to investigate, but what they find instead isn't good. New enemies meet the Alien Force gang, and an old enemy rises.

5. Cartoonmanji, a Cartoon X-overs, Jumanji fanfic

This is an adopted story from TSdragon. When Naruto find a wierd game at an active construction site, wierd thins begin to happen. List of characters inside.

Me: Alright, so that takes care of what fanfics are coming in the future, so here's the review.

_**Previously, on Omnitrix1 Origins...**_

"This summer is going to be awesome. Nothing but video games, video games, and more video games."

FLASH

"Hey, what gives? **GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!**"

FLASH

"That's odd. How come this thing's red?"

FLASH

"SOME ONE STOLE MY BIKE?! How is that even possible? There's no doors that leed to the garage except for the one in the house!"

FLASH

"Send some drones down to Earth to find the Omnitrix-wielder. I want to see the one that dares stand between me and my destiny."

_End reviews_

Me: well, there's the review for this story. if any one is hoping that I would have made those calls by nowm get ready to be dissapointed. But don't worry, they will be made soon, okay?

please read and review


	5. Vilgax makes the first move

Omnitrix1: Origins

Chapter 5: Vilgax makes the first move

Me: Hello everyone. Omnitrix1 here. I know it's not my style to post 2 chapters in one day, but I was board, and I seem to pay more attention to this story then any of my other ones, so I decided to post a new chapter for this story. Also I just recently just got an idea for a new fanfic, and here's the stories bio:

My 10!, a Ben 10 fanfic

I got the idea for this story from a few pictures I made in my free-time, and DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord's story "The night I became Ben 10." It's basically the same Ben 10, except Ben can turn into my OC aliens.

Me: Well, now that that is out of the way, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tonto: This is your last chance. You can still bring me into the story.

Me: Tonto, I told you before, you weren't there when I got my Omnitrix. YOU COME LATER!

Tonto: Oh fine. Get back to your story.

(scene changes to highway)

(i'm riding my bike along the side of the highway)

Me: I actually can't believe that my bike was in the shed the entire time. I need to pay more attention to details. (i ride by Teddy Bear Care and see something) Hey, what's that?

(i see some of Vilgax's drones attacking a few kids on the front steps)

Me: Wait, are those robots? Where did they come from? (i look at the scene some more) Well, it doesn't matter where they came from, they're obviously not friendly. I need to help them.

(i ride my bike over to teddy bear care and park it in place)

Me: Hey! (the robots look at me) Leave those kids alone!

(the robots look at each other and come and attack me)

Me: Oh, darn! (i run away from the robots who are shooting lasers at me.) Lasers?! I didn't know they had lasers! (i run to the side of the building and hide behind the hedges)

Me: Lasers. I didn't know they had lasers. How will I fight them if they have lasers? (i look at the Omnitrix and an idea pops into my head) I wonder.

(i hit the button on the front of the Omnitrix and the disc pops up showing the silhouette of the guy I turned into in the second chapter)

Me: Well, if this guy could freeze the grass by just sneezing, and can freeze the trees with just his hands, I guess it's time to see what else you can do. (i slam down on my wrist and a green flash surrounds my body and i turn into the alien from the second chapter)

Me(freezing:) Y-y-y-yes! I-i-i-it w-w-w-w-worked, b-b-but I'm c-c-c-c-c-cold j-j-just l-l-like the f-f-first t-t-t-time. (i look at my hands) Oh w-w-well, th-th-this w-w-w-will h-h-have to do.

(i step out from behind the hedges and the robots are attacking the little kids again)

Me(freezing:) N-n-n-now l-l-like I w-w-w-was s-s-s-s-saying, (my hands start glowing blue) l-l-leave th-th-th-those k-k-kids a-a-a-alone!

(blue lasers come out of my hands and freeze a robot)

Me: Next time, think twice before you start picking on little kids. (more drones start shooting lasers at me) Hey quit it!

(i run towards the robots, jump in the air, and flash freeze all the robots shooting at me)

(A/N: If any one is wondering what flash freeze means, it means to freeze something instantly)

Me: Now that's what I call "chilling" out. (i start laughing at my bad joke and more drones start shooting at me) Are you kidding me?

(i start running towards the robots and a sword made entirely out of ice appears in my hand)

(i cut the first robot in half, cut the second into little sushi sized pieces, and stab the third one in the eye, or where the eye would be if it had any)

(the sword dissapears into thin air)

Me: Well, that's all of them.

Narratator(me:) Well, we've reached a part where I must explain everything myself. After I took out all of the drones, I thought I could sit back and relax. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Suddenly, a giant robot about the size of a house landed right behind me (it was the robot from the first episode of Ben 10.) And that's all I need to explain, back to the story.

Me: What the heck?!

(the robot trys to crush me and I dodge the attack)

Me: Giant robot! Giant robot! I can take care of small ones, but there has to be a giant one too?!

(i shoot a freeze ray at the robot and the ice melts instantly)

Me: Heated armor? None of my attacks will work on that thing. (the robot shoots a laser at me and i dodge it) This isn't good.

(the robot then charges up a laser and blasts me with its full force. i still dodge it)

Me: Wait. That's it. (i then walk up to the robot and a blue glow surrounds my body)

(the robot starts charging up its lasers ready for its next attack)

Me(after i'm done charging and a blue glow completely surrounds my body:) Time to get cool!

(i then shoot a laser at the robot that completely covers it)

(once i'm done shooting the laser the robot is completely frozen and doesn't thaw out)

Me: And that's the end of that. (i turn towards all of the little kids and their hiding from me)

Me: It's okay. (i extend my hand to a little girl) It's safe to come out.

(the little girl looks at my hand for a second and takes it)

(all of the other little kids come out and look at me amazed)

Little girl: Are... Are you a super hero?

Me(after thinking:) Yes... Yes I am.

(i let go of the girl's hand and am about to go away)

Little girl: What's your name?

Me: My name? (i start to think for a while) The name's Permafrost.

(i then run and create an ice path for me to glide on in thin air)

Permafrost me: See ya guys! (i then glide away on the ice while the kids are cheering for me)

_**meanwhile in a space ship orbiting the Earth...**_

Vilgax(watching the battle:) Hmm... Whoever is wearing the Omnitrix seems to really handle the body of the Arcticanto very well. (Vilgax continues to watch the battle) Wait, freeze the image.

(the image freezes on me as Permafrost)

Vilgax: It can't be! The Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child?

Robotic Lt.: Shall I send more drones to retrieve the Omnitrix?

Vilgax: No. Whoever the Omnitrix wielder is, it appears that he is very talented with at least a few forms avaliable on the Omnitrix presently.

Robotic Lt.: So what shall I do?

Vilgax: I want you to call upon the 2 most dangerous bounty hunters in the universe... Sixsix and Sevenseven.

real world...

Me: There's chapter 5. Also, I don't think I will make those calls I said I'd make before, so now all of my aliens will be OCs, and no none of them are from the upcoming "My 10!" story.

Tonto: Hey what happened to your bike any way?

Me: Wow would you look at the time, well I guess it's time to go!

Tonto: I just asked what happened to your-

Me: So long every one!

Pleas read and review

Also, here are some things I want to say. First Teddy Bear Care is a small day care center not fer from my hou, and the Arcticanto is the name of Permafrost's species.


	6. TONTO!

Omnitrix1: origins

Chapter 6: TONTO?!

Tonto: Attention everyone that I hate, yes that includes you Seras and Xerass. If any of you ever read any of KryspaceT's stories, you would have noticed that I had taken control of two chapters (chapter 4 of Garfield and Ben 10, and chapter 36 of the lost adventure Organization 13V) and in the review and PM that Omnitrix1 posted for Garfield and Ben 10, I took control of our secret hide out (a warehouse) and I'm loving it. Unfortunately, thanks to Seras and Xerass, I no longer control any of KryspaceT's stories. By the way, I hate you Seras and Xerass, and wait untill you see what I sent you for Christmas. (starts laughing manically and starts taping fingers like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons) Any ways, I'm really upset that I don't appear in this story because I wasn't there when Omni got his Omnitrix. Well, I don't appear untill the sequels, and that's just stupid, so this chapter will tell how I got my Omnitrix. So here we go with **my** story, which I like to call: TONTO?!

(scene changes to a formal little neighborhood)

(a window of one of the houses opens and shows Tonto, wearing nothing but greasy underwear, i think)

Tonto: Hello world. I am Tonto!

(there's a sound of a little girl screaming, and i think some one dies)

Random Person: Why do you do that every morning Tonto?!

Tonto: It helps relieve stress!

Random Person: Relieve stress another way!

Tonto: NEVER! (Tonto slams the window shut) Ah, routines. Never gets old.

(Tonto goes up to his room, gets dressed in an orange t-shirt, green shorts, and brown sandels)

(Tonto slides down the railing to the kitchen and gets some Captain Crunch)

Tonto's mom: Tonto honey, why do you do that thing every morning?

Tonto: But Mother, it helps me relieve stress.

Narrator (Tonto:) Okay, I didn't say that, but c'mon, that's cool right? (a cricket chirps) Fine. I'll tell you what I really said.

Tonto: Aw c'mon Mom. I like doing that every morning. It makes me feel like I'm flying.

Kayla (Tonto's little sister:) All of our neighbors complain every single time you do your little show.

Tonto: Ah, they'll get over it. They always do.

Kayla: No they don't.

Tonto (after looking from side-to-side:) Well... I was never here!

(Tonto tries to run away)

Tonto's mom: Oh no you don't honey.

(Tonto stops in his tracks)

Tonto's mom: You said that you were going to take Kayla to the park today, and no taking back your promises.

Tonto: Oh, I said a lot of things I didn't mean.

Tonto's mom: What did you say?!

Tonto (realizing what he just said:) What? I said something? I didn't say any thing. Nothing at all.

Tonto's mom: That's what I thought. Now finish up your breakfast, and you two get going.

(Tonto grumbles a little and continues to eat his cereal)

_**Later after breakfast...**_

Tonto (standing at the edge of the park:) There are 2 reasons that I hate coming here. One, I have to stay here untill Ashley is done playing, and she plays for hours. And two, I can't slide on any of the slides because I'm too big. This blows.

?: Well, well. Fancy meeting you here.

Narrator(Tonto:) I turn around to see a boy. He looks about 14, has black hair with a blond streak, blue jeans with holes at the knees, is wearing a D-Generation X t-shirt with cartoon versions of Triple H and Shawn Michaels, and on the back of the shirt is a phrase that I shouldn't repeat. He also has a green band on his right wrist.

Tonto: Spark. Wasn't expecting to see you here.

Spark: I could say the same thing for you. So what are you doing here?

Tonto: I had to bring Kayla to the park.

Spark: Oh, she pulled that trick again.

Tonto: Yeah, she told Mom that I promised to bring her here today, and Mom always listens to her.

Spark (after rolling eyes:) Why does your mom listen to her any way? (Spark and Tonto sit at a bench) Can't she see through her obvious lies?

Tonto: Mom believes her because she's eight, and she has the power of the (quick pause and Tonto says the next words in a rasp) _little girl face..._

Spark: I see. Well, your sister is obviously going to take her sweet time, and I brought a card pack, so you want to play Go Fish untill she's done playing?

Tonto: Yeah, I guess so. I mean, how long can she play for?

_**Many hours later at sundown...**_

Tonto: Got any threes?

Spark: Nope. Go fish.

Tonto: Dang it. (Tonto is about to grab a card when he sees two things flying towards Earth) Hey Spark, look at that.

(Spark looks and sees the things flying to Earth)

Spark: Wow.

(the things land in the forest behind the bench)

Spark: C'mon Tonto. Let's see what those things are. (Spark puts down his cards and runs into the forest)

Tonto: Hey, wait up! (Tonto throws his cards away and chases after Spark)

(the two run into the forest untill they find what they were looking for, two pods right next to each other)

Tonto: Aw, c'mon. I wanted it to be meteors. Let's get back to the park.

(Tonto starts to walk back and Spark stops him by grabbing his arm)

Spark: Tonto, sometimes I think you're an idiot. Let's at least check them out first.

Tonto: Fine.

(Tonto and Spark walk towards the pods and they open up to revealing an Omnitrix in each, first series not alien force. one has the exact same color scheme as the Omnitrix from Ben 10, while the other is orange with green veins, but the dial and buttons are the normal Omnitrix green)

Tonto: Watches?

Spark: If they are watches, then their the weirdest looking watches I've ever seen.

(Tonto and Spark reach out to grab the Omnitrixs, and they jump onto their left wrists. Tonto gets the normal colored one while Spark gets the Orange and Green one)

Tonto (struggling to get his Omnitrix off:) Hey, what the heck?!

Spark: GET OFF OF US!

Tonto: GET OFF!

(after trying to get the Omnitrixs off for a while Tonto and Spark just give up)

Tonto: Why did these things jump onto our wrists?

Spark (while fiddling with the faceplate of his Omnitrix:) I don't know Tonto, but they are obviously not normal watches. (Spark stops fiddling with the faceplate and hits the button on the front of the Omnitrix which makes the disc pop up) Wow.

Tonto: What? (Tonto runs over to Spark and sees the Omnitrix faceplate popped up) What did you do?

Spark: I really don't know myself.

(Tonto and Spark look at the dial and see a silhouette of a butterfly like creature)

Spark: Hmm... I wonder. (Spark presses down on the face plate and a green light surrounds his body and when the green flash subsides standing in Spark's place is a strange creature with a blue cloak)

Spark: Wow. This is weird.

Tonto(scared:) AHHHHHH! Giant bug! (Tonto pulls a giant fly swatter out of nowhere and starts swatting Spark)

Spark(while being swatted:) Wait Tonto *swat* it's me! *swat* It's Spark! *swat*

Tonto(while still swatting Spark:) Oh, like I'm stupid enough to believe that.

Spark(while being swatted:) No Tonto! *swat* I'm really *swat* Spark!

Tonto(while still swatting Spark:) Oh yeah? Then tell me something that only Spark would know.

Spark(while being swatted) (to himself:) This should *swat* be easy. *swat* (out loud) I slammed *swat* on the *swat* face plate *swat* before transforming! *no swat*

Tonto: Spark, it really is you!

(A/N: Yes, Tonto really is that stupid.)

Tonto: How did you do that?

Spark: I really don't know myself Tonto, but I think the watch did this to me.

Tonto(thinking, if that's possible:) Hey Spark, can you tell me what you did before you became this... thing?

Spark: I think so. (Spark tries to remember what he did) Now I remember, I pressed the button on the front of that watch, then I pressed down on the disc, and I transformed.

Tonto(after looking at his Omnitrix:) So, if your watch could transform you into a hideously ugly blue bug... (Tonto hits the button on the front of his Omnitrix) Then lets see what I can do.

(Tonto looks at the dial and sees a silhouette of a strange four-armed creature)

Spark: What's on your watch?

Tonto: Some strange weird... four-armed... creature. Boring. (Tonto turns the disc and the image changes to another entirely differant silhouette) What the? (Tonto turns the disc again and the image changes to another image which looks like a big dinosaur) Cool. It changes when you turn the dial.

Spark: Which means I could of turned into some body else than just this guy.

Tonto: Yes you could of my friend, but you didn't so there. (Tonto turns the dial to see a silhouette of a man) Oooo. I like this one.

Spark: Wait, Tonto don't-

(Spark is too late because Tonto slams down on his wrist and a green flash similiar to when Spark activated his Omnitrix surrounds Tonto's body and when the green flash subsides a tall man wearing black clothes with purple pulse lines is standing before Spark)

Spark: T-t-t-tonto, is that you?

(the man looks at his hands)

Tonto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm wearing strange black clothes that no human being would ever wear in public!

Spark: Yeah, that's you.

Tonto(scared:) This can't be happening. (Tonto closes his eyes and he opens them and becomes even more scared) I'm still dressed in these horrible clothes.

Spark: Tonto, will you just stop ranting about how you look and get back to what's important?!

Tonto(calmer:) Yeah, I think I can. (Tonto starts to feel something under his shirt) Hey, what's this?

(Tonto pulls his shirt back to reveal the symbol of the Omnitrix)

Tonto: Hey, it's that watch.

Spark: Yeah, it is. But how did that watch get from your wrist to your ribs?

Tonto: I don't know, but it's incredibly weird. I just want to be me again.

(Spark looks at the symbol of the Omnitrix on Tonto)

Spark: Ya know Tonto, I don't think you need to worry.

Tonto: Why do you say that? (Tonto becomes even more scared) Your not stuck looking this horribly dressed for the rest of your life!

Spark(after slapping himself in the face:) Look Tonto, if these watches were suppose to keep us looking like this permanently, then they would have vanished permanently, but you're still wearing yours. It may not be on your wrist, but it's still there.

(Tonto then looks at the symbol of the Omnitrix and starts to calm down)

Tonto: Yea, I guess so. (Tonto then looks at Spark and becomes confused) Then the where is your watch?

Spark(after looking himself over:) I actually don't know Tonto, but it should be here somewhere. I'm sure I'll find it soon.

Tonto: Okay, so what do we do untill we transform back?

Spark: Hmm. (Spark looks over Tonto then he looks himself over) You know, you look pretty powerful right now.

Tonto: So?

Spark: So, how about a little fight, just for fun? You vs me.

(Tonto starts rubbing his chin while thinking this over)

Tonto: Okay. But just for fun okay?

Spark: Okay. (Spark gets ready for a fight)

Tonto: Oh, you're toast. (Tonto runs at Spark and is about to punch him when Spark jumps in the air and is floating)

Spark: Woah. I can fly. (Spark starts grinning evily at Tonto) I wonder what else I can do. (Spark breaths on Tonto and Tonto's hand is frozen solid)

Tonto(angry:) Hey that's no fair!

Spark: It's a battle Tonto. Any thing is fair.

(Tonto's teeth start clenching in hate and the hand that is frozen glows purple and breaks and in Tonto's hand is a purple orb)

Tonto: Time for you to see how it feels. (Tonto throws the ball at Spark, but Spark turns intangible due to this creature's powers and the ball hits a tree and the tree ages into oblivion)

Tonto: Woah. (Tonto looks at his hands and starts smiling) All right Spark, time to get a taste of Eon!

Spark(after landing safely on the ground:) Of what?

Eon Tonto: Well, since this guy can age things eons into the future, I decided to call him Eon.

Spark: Hmm. Well since we're now naming these things, call me... (Spark flies in the air and opens up his cloak) Bigchill!

Eon Tonto: Hey Spark, look.

(Spark looks on his chest and sees the symbol of the Omnitrix)

Bigchill Spark: Well, would you look at that, looks like the watch is still on my body. But just because I can become human again doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you.

Eon Tonto(while his hands are glowing purple:) Well, what are you waiting for? Let's dance.

(Tonto throws another purple energy ball at Spark and Spark turns intangible and the orb misses him and he a flies through Tonto freezing him solid)

Bigchill Spark: Nothing like a nice cool dip on a hot summer's day, and you Tonto, are that dip.

(Tonto starts glowing purple and breaks free of the ice and starts throwing purple energy orbs at Spark)

(finally one of the orbs hits Spark and he is knocked down but he doesn't age)

Eon Tonto: Hmm. As long as we are altered, our ages can't get accelerated.

Bigchill Spark: That still doesn't mean that I'm going to lose.

(Spark gets up and suddenly a beeping noise is heard)

(Spark looks on his chest and the symbol of the Omnitrix is flashing red and beeping)

(a red flash surrounds Spark's body and he is now plain old every day Spark)

Spark: Hey, I'm me again. So this thing really does have a time limit. (Spark looks on his wrist and is Omnitrix is now in the red) Hey this thing is red now. Why do you think it's red now Tonto?

Eon Tonto: I don't care about that, all I care about is that I won. (Tonto starts a horrible victory dance)

Spark: Tonto, this isn't about the fight, what if the red means it's dangerous and-

Eon Tonto(while he is dancing:) You're just being a sore loser because you turned back during the fight.

Spark(after slapping himself in the face:) Fine Tonto fine. You won the battle, okay? Can we just get back to what's important?

Eon Tonto: No, I'm still dancing.

(then there is a beeping noise and the symbol of the Omnitrix on Tonto is flashing red and beeping)

(a flash of red light surrounds Tonto's body and now he's plain old every day Tonto)

Tonto: Ah man, I'm me again.

Spark: Well, look on the bright side, you're not wearing those horrible clothes any more.

(Tonto then looks at himself and he is wearing his normal clothes)

Tonto: Hey, yeah. You're right. I'm wearing cool clothes again. (Tonto continues to do his horrible victory dance)

Spark(shrugging:) Tonto, could you please stop dancing and get back to what's important? These weird watches are now red, and what do you think that could mean?

(Tonto stops dancing and is confused)

(Tonto looks at his Omnitrix and it is now in the red)

Tonto(confused:) Yeah, you're right. Why do you think that?

(Tonto and Spark start thinking for a while then they here screaming coming from the park)

Spark: That doesn't sound good.

(they then hear a little girl scream)

Tonto: Kayla. (Tonto runs towards the park leaving Spark behind)

Spark: Hey Tonto, wait up. (Spark chases after Tonto and when they get back to the park they see little kids running in differant directions)

Tonto: Woah, where's the fire?

Spark: Um, I think it might be up there.

(Tonto looks to where Spark is pointing and sees three people, two are dressed in purple armor while one is dressed in black, and the guy in black seems to be losing)

Tonto: That doesn't look good.

(the gut in black is thrown at Tonto and Spark)

Spark: Look out!

(Tonto and Spark get out of the way just in time and go over to the guy, who is now unconcious)

Narrator(Tonto:) Me and Spark looked at the guy, and were actually surprised by how he looked. He looked about two years older than me, had light blue hair, snow white skin, a black shirt with gray gloves, and had black pants with gray boots. But what really got our attention was what was on his belt. His belt had the symbol of watches on it, just like me and Spark.

Spark: I can't believe it. How could the symbol of these watches be on his belt?

Tonto: Okay, now I'm totally freaking out.

(suddenly they hear a fimiliar beeping noise and look at the boy and see that the symbol of the Omnitrix on his belt his flashing red and beeping)

(a flash of red light surrounds the boy and now he looks human)

Narrator(Tonto:) After the boy had turned human, he looked differant in some ways, but not a lot. He had blond hair, normal white skin, had a light blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and brown sandels. But what was really weird was that on his left wrist was a watch that looked exactely like me and Sparks, except it had the color scheme of my watch.

Tonto: Hey, he's wearing a watch just like ours.

Spark: How is that even possible?

Tonto: Eh, who knows. Do you think he's alive?

(the boy's eyes start opening slightly)

Kid: Mom, I'm too tired to go to school. Three more minutes.

(The boy opens his eyes entirely and sees Tonto and Spark)

Kid: What the heck? (the kid gets up and looks at Tonto and Spark) Who the heck are you two?

Tonto: Gee, nice to see you to.

Spark: Tonto, don't be mean. (Spark looks at the boy) So, what's your name kid?

Kid: Like I'd tell you! (the boy looks around) Um... Where the heck am I? And how did I get here?

(the boy turns around and the people in purple armor are pointing lasers at Tonto, Spark, and the boy)

Kid: Oh yeah, now I remember.

real world...

Tonto: Well, there's my story, and I ended it there to add some suspense. Why? Because I'm cruel. But right now I have everything under control.

(the door is broken down and I'm standing there with my face contorted in anger. i have a mustache on my face and my Omnitrix is not on my wrist)

Me(angry:) YOU! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Tonto: Except that.

(i start walking towards Tonto ready to strangle him)

Tonto: Wait here me out!

Me(after putting my arms down:) you got 20 seconds.

Tonto(quickly:) Yousaidthaticouldn'tappearinthestoryandithoughtthatwasstupidsoiwantedtotellmystoryandfromtakingoverKryspaceT'sstoriesigottheideatotakeoveryourstories, so there.

(i start to think about what Tonto said. did any one understand him?)

Me: Let me read it.

(i read chapter 6 to Omnitrix1:Origins)

Me: Isn't Spark property of Spark the Shadow Tiger?

Tonto: He wanted him to be in the story.

(i read the chapter one last time)

Me: Okay, I'll tell you what, I'll post this chapter (i download the chapter to a USB drive and i remove the drive from the computer) if you let me do 3 things.

Tonto: Deal.

Me: Okay, the first thing I want to do (i grab the cord to the computer) is unplug this computer.

Tonto: Wait, if you unplug that computer, you'll undo everything I've done.

Me: Exactely.

(i unplug the computer and my mustache dissappears and my Omnitrix appears back on my wrist.

Me: That's better. Now for some much needed changing. (i fiddle with my Omnitrix and i turn into Heatblast)

Heatblast me: Heatblast!

Tonto: So what are you going to do?

Heatblast me: The scond thing I'm going to do, I'm going to destroy this computer so nothing like this ever happens again.

Tonto: NO!

(i destroy the computer then turn back to myself)

Tonto: Now what will I do?

Me: You will grovel in fear. (i grab Tonto's leg and drag him away)

Tonto: Wait, what do you mean?

Me: The third thing I'm going to do is bring you back to those girls we met in KryspaceT's story, Organization 13V. You know, the ones that hung in the sewer?

Tonto(who is being dragged away:) Wait, no. I don't want to be hung in the sewer! (i drag Tonto out the front door) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

please read and review. Sorry it took so long to update.


	7. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE! ALL MUST READ!

Okay everyone. Here's the thing, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm working on two works. One is a Pokemon battle for KryspaceT, and the other is the next chapter to Spark the Shadow Tiger's Omnitrix Adventures.

So, I won't be updating many my stories for a while. Becasue I have to work on both chapters.

So, I will update my stories, but when I'm done writing the chapters for KryspaceT and Spark the Shadow Tiger, so sorry folks, but I have a duty to my fellow authors.


End file.
